Wrinkle
by Hattori Kanbara
Summary: Twilight Sparkle es una chica que no cree en el amor, todo cambia el dia en que conoce a una chica que hara que toda su vida cotidiana, de un vuelco. Con ayuda de sus amigas aprendera poco a poco lo que es el amor, mientras que con ayuda de Starlight y Trixie se metera en situaciones vergonzosas pero que tambien seran cruciales.
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Y fue justo en ese momento en el que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, que supo que su vida estaba completa! — Leía en voz alta Twilight Sparkle, una chica de cabello azul con franjas rosadas. — ¡Lo juro Starlight! No se como me lograste convencer de que leyera una novela romántica... ¡Es tan aburrido! — Exclamó con disgusto, entregándole el libro a Starlight.

— ¡Oh, vamos Twilight! No puedo creer que no te interese ni un poquito el romance... ¡Tienes quince años! Ya es tiempo que te intereses en el romance y menos en estar metida en la biblioteca todo el santo día!

— ¡Prefiero la aventura e incluso el drama! — Murmuró. — Además... No creo en el amor, es sólo una mera manera de perder el tiempo.

— Twilight, Twilight, Twilight... Eso es sólo porque no ha llegado la persona que hará temblar todo tu ser. — Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza en forma de negación ante las palabras de su amiga. — ¡Quiero verte cuando te enamores... Eso será muy interesante de presenciar! — Exclamó con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva.

Twilight abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando dos acontecimientos pasaron en unos cuantos segundos.

El primer evento fue la puerta del salón abriéndose dándole paso a una chica de cabello blanco azulado mientras exclamaba. — ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie!

Y el segundo evento fue la ventana siendo destroza por un balón de fútbol; que además le dió de lleno en la cara a la chica que acaba de entrar.

— ¡Trixie! — Grito Starlight corriendo a socorrer a la chica caída, mientras Twilight evitaba fallidamente reír.

— ¡Perdon por eso! — Se aclaro la garganta, al ver como la miraba Starlight. — ¡Dejame ayudarte!

Y entre las dos intentaron inútilmente hacer que Trixie reaccionará. Al final Starlight tuvo que llevársela en la espalda hasta la casa.

— Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Iré a dejar a Trixie.

— Claro, sólo no llegues muy tarde.

Ambas se desripieron y tomaron caminos distintos, en el camino Twilight pensaba en lo que había hablado con Starlight.

— ¡Se que Starlight sabe de lo que habla! Ella tiene a Trixie... — Pensó deteniéndose un momento. — Pero el amor no es para todas las personas. — Murmuró comenzando a caminar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien le golpeaba la espalda mientras otra persona le pasaba un abrazo por los hombros. Twilight sabía perfectamente quienes eran, así que solo suspiró.

— ¿Ustedes dos fueron las que lanzaron el balón por la ventana?

— Lo siento Twily, espero que no hablamos lastimado a alguien. — Dijo Applejack rascándose la nuca.

— Bueno... El balón le cayó en la cara a Trixie... Pero no fue nada grave.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no había de que preocuparse. — Exclamó Raibow aún con su brazo en los hombros de Twilight.

— Aún así... ¿Como lograron que el balón llegará hasta la tercera planta?

— Es que mis tiros son veinte por ciento más genial. — Exclamó con orgullo.

Applejack y Twilight rodaron los ojos ante la pose de Raibow.

— Por cierto Twily... ¿Donde esta Starlight? ¿No vino contigo?

— Fue a dejar a Trixie a su casa, lo más probable es que este en casa más tarde.

— A menos que se quede con Trixie a hacer cosas de pareja. — Dijo Raibow con una sonrisa.

Tanto Applejack como Twilight rodaron los ojos ante las locas ideas de Raibow.

— Bueno chicas, yo tengo que ir a traer a Apolebloom. ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Se despidió la vaquera de ambas, para luego retirarse.

— Pero ya en serio... Yo siempre pensé que Starlight terminaría contigo.

— ¿Que? ¿Porque suponias eso?

— Bueno... Ambas son... Cerebritos.

— No somos cerebritos... — Murmuró entre dientes. — Además no soy el tipo de Starlight. Ni ella el mío; digo, ella es una excelente opción para cualquiera, pero no siento que encajemos como pareja.

— ¡Si! Creo que se a lo que te refieres.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, no te preocupes... Ya llegará alguien que encaje con nosotras.

— ¿Nosotras?

— Pues claro, se que soy súper genial, y por eso, a quien escoja como pareja, debe ser, tan genial como yo.

— Je, eso va estar difícil, no hay mucha gente tan genial como tú.

— Lo se, por eso cuando encuentre a esa persona. No pienso dejarla ir.

Conversaron un rato más. Hasta que llegaron al cruce en donde se separaban.

— Nos vemos mañana, ¡Pasa buenas noches Raibow!

— Igualmente Twilight, descansa, adiós.

Ambas se despidieron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Al llegar a casa, Twilight subio rápidamente a su habitación y se dejó caer a su cama, ese día fue realmente agotador, lo que causó que casi inmediatamente se quedará dormida.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Mi futuro esta arruinado! — Pensaba Twilight mientras corría frenéticamente hacia el instituto. — Estaba tan cansada que olvidé poner la alarma.

Twilight no destacaba por su forma física, pero seguro que en ese momento le podría ganar a Raibow en una carrera.

Llegó a la puerta principal del edificio, y fue justo ahí, en ese preciso momento; en el que Twilight observó a tres chicas, quienes parecían estar pérdida en el enorme patio.

— ¿¡Que se supone que debo hacer!? ¿Parecen pérdidas? ¡Podria ayudarlas! Pero... — Pensó mirano su reloj. — ¡Llegare tarde! — Posó su mirada en la entrada y luego en las tres chicas. — ¡Al diablo todo!

Twilight corrio hacia las tres chicas, una de las chicas, era del tipo refinada, cabello azul más claro que el de Twilight, la otra chica tenía el cabello bastante esponjado y era de color rosa, y la que más captó la atención de Twilight, era la que tenía un hermoso cabello rosado pálido y se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa.

— Uhm... ¡Disculpen! ¿Puedo ayudarlas? — Dijo captando la atención de ellas.

— Oh, por supuesto que si querida. — Respondió la chica de cabello azulado. — Necesitamos llegar a la dirección, pero alguien se le olvidó el folleto. — Vocifero mirando acusadoramente a la chica de cabello esponjado.

— Bueno... Las guiare hasta la dirección. — Dijo haciendo una seña para que la siguieran.

— Muchas gracias cariño, por cierto, mi nombre es Rarity.

— Oh, Oh, el mío es Pinkameka Diane Pie, pero puedes llamarme Pinki Pie. Y el de ella es Fluttershy. — Dijo señalando a la mencionada, quien sólo pudo esconder su cara en su cabello.

— Mucho gusto, soy Twilight Sparkle. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban Twilight miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Fluttershy, le había parecido adorable su tremenda timidez, esa chica tímida había captado tanto la atención de Twilight, que incluso se olvidó de que llegaría súper tarde a su salón.

— Bien, esta es la oficina de la directora Celestia. — Dijo señalando la puerta. — Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. — Se despidió para luego dirigirse a su salón.

Twilight en todo el camino, no lograba sacar a Fluttershy de su mente. — ¿¡Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica!? Ni siquiera hablé con ella.

"Eso es sólo porque no ha llegado la persona que hará temblar todo tu ser"

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Twilight, haciendo que se parara en seco. — ¿¡Acaso...!? No... Simplemente ese libro que Starlight me hizo leer me tiene confundida. ¡Si, eso es todo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿¡Que Es Este Sentimiento!?

Twilight caminaba hacia la biblioteca, por primera vez en su vida había tenido que estar casi dos horas parada en el pasillo por haber llegado tarde; aunque tenía que admitirlo, no le importaba, en su mente sólo había espacio para pensar en aquella chica a la que conoció. Sonrió por lo bajo al recordar la expresión de sus amigas cuando la mandaron a pararse al pasillo.

FLASHBACK.

 _Twilight entró frenéticamente al salón, causando que cayera de cara al suelo, ante la mirada atónita y divertida de sus compañeros._

— _Joven Sparkle. ¿Qué horas son esas de venir? — Gruñó la maestra levantando una ceja en señal de frustración. — Lo lamento pero tendré que pedirle que se quede parada en el pasillo._

 _Twilight ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que su maestra decía, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y de un portazo cerrar la puerta. Sentía que era lo mejor, en la tranquilidad de los solitarios pasillos, podría pensar tranquilamente sobre lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Fluttershy. Pero como no todo el color de rosas en esta vida; el desino tenía planeado otra cosa para que Twilight tuviera todo, menos tranquilidad en ese día._

 _A los pocos minutos de estar en el pasillo, Escucho un estruendo y al poco tiempo Raibow Dash, Applejack, Trixie y Starlight fueron enviadas al pasillo como castigo. Habían causado un alboroto en la clase y la maestra, quien era una mujer con nada de paciencia, las mando al pasillo, logrando así el propósito que tenían ellas para armar tanto alboroto, necesitaban saber el motivo por el que Twilight andaba tan distraída y perdida._

— _Muy bien Twilight, tienes que contarnos que te anda en la cabeza. — Dijo Raibow sentándose en el suelo junto a Twilight, las demás hicieron lo mismo._

 _A Twilight no le quedó las remedio que contarles todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras contaba podía sentir la mirada triunfante de Starlight y la anonadada de las demás._

— _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Twilingt "Cerebrito" Sparkle ha sido fechada!? — Exclamó Raibow sacudiendo a Twilight. — ¡No vayas! ¡No vayas a la luz!_

— _Ya Raibow, no seas tan dramática y deja de molestar a la pobre Twilight. — Dijo Applejack._

— _Trixie cree que no estás a la altura de esa chica._

 _Twilight rodó los ojos, su tranquilidad se había ido por el caño, ahora tendría casi dos horas de estar aguantando a sus amigas que gustaban de molestarla. En especial Trixie y Raibow, esas chicas buscaban cualquier oportunidad para molestarla o meterla en problemas._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Twilight llegó a la biblioteca, al entrar su vista rápidamente se posó en dos chicas que estaban sentadas conversando.

— Hola. — Saludo Twilight acercándose a las chicas.

— ¡Oh, hola querida, que gusto me da verte! — Exclamo Rarity. — Espero no te hallamos causado problemas.

— Uhm... ¡No, para nada! — Sonrió tomando un libro. — Y ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿No esta con ustedes? — Pregunto mirando de reojo a Fluttershy, quien ocultaba su rostro con si cabello.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — Exclamó Pinkie saliendo del libro que tenía Twilight en la mano.

— ¡Uagh! ¿¡Cómo diablos hiciste eso!? — Exclamó anonadada, ante la repentina aparición de Pinkie.

— No preguntes querida, ese es parte del... — Vaciló un momento. — Encantó de Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Esta... bien! — Murmuró. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

— ¡Oh, claro que si cariño!

Rarity y Pinkie tuvieron una conversación amena con Twilight, Fluttershy sólo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Aunque a la peli azul le hubiera encantado hablar con Fluttershy, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que entrara un poco en confianza.

— ¡Vamos Fluttershy, tu puedes... Sólo intenta conversar con Twilight! — Pensó Fluttershy tratando de darse valor.

— Uhm... Twi... — Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que un estruendo captó la atención de todas, ahí en la puerta de la biblioteca, se encontraba una chica con el cabello desaliñado y la ropa maltratada.

— ¡La gran y perseguida Trixie! ¡Necesita la ayuda de Sparkle! — Grito corriendo a abrazar a Twilight. Ante la mirada extraña de Rarity y las demás.

— ¿¡Trixie!? ¿¡En que lio te has metido ahora!?

— S-Starlight quiere matar a Trixie.

— ¿¡Que!? — Exclamó Twilight. — ¿¡Pero que...!? — Su frase fue interrumpida por otro estruendo. La cara de Twilight palideció al ver a Starlight con su ceño fruncido, la ropa igual de maltratada que la de Trixie, llevaba un bate con clavos y su miraba denotaba una tremenda furia. Applejack y Raibow Dash, trataban inútilmente de contenerla.

Twilight les hizo seña a Rarity y compañía para que se escondieran detrás de algún estante, ya que sabía que cuando Starlight se ponía así, podía destrozar muchas cosas. Starlight podía ser tierna y amable, pero en el fondo era toda una psicópata.

— ¡Trixie Lulamoon! ¡No seas cobarde y asume las consecuencias de tus actos! — Grito con voz de trueno, asustado a la bibliotecaria que salió despavorida de ahí.

— ¡Alto Starlight! — Exclamó Twilight zafándose del abrazo de Trixie y yendo donde Starlight para calmarla. — Dime... ¿Porque quieres matar a Trixie?

— ¡Si! Digo... Sé que es arrogante, presumida, petulante, y muy poco inteligente, y muchas cosas por las cuales desearías matarla. — Dijo Raibow Dash pausando unos segundos al escuchar un _¡Oye, Trixie no es así!_ Dicho por Trixie. — Pero es la primera vez que la quieres matar.

— Starlight... ¿Porque no te calmas y dejas que Trixie se explique? — Sugirió Applejack.

— Ella... Le estaba viendo el trasero a Sunset Shimmer. — Explico Starlight con algunas lágrimas, mientras Twilight le quitaba el bate de las manos.

— ¿¡Que tú que!? — Grito Twilight con molestia girando su mirada a Trixie, que solo se asunto más de lo que ya estaba.

— Pero... Raibow también hizo lo mismo. — Se defendió Trixie.

— Si, lo hice... Pero yo no tengo pareja.

— Yo... — Pauso un momento. — Lo siento Starlight... A veces me olvido de que salgo contigo... Ya que tu compañía es tan natural, tan perfecta que siento que somos una sola persona. Eres perfecta para mí. — Dijo Trixie dejando a un lado la tercera persona, lo que demostraba que estaba hablando muy seriamente. — ¿Qué dices Starlight? ¿Perdonarías a la gran y enamorada Trixie?

Starlight se quedó pensativa unos segundos; segundos que para Trixie fueron eternidades, al final Starlight se abalanzo sobre Trixie exclamando. — ¡Oh, Trixie! Claro que te perdono ¡Perdóname por haber dudado de ti!

— Trixie lamenta haber hecho lo que hizo.

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y salieron de la biblioteca tomadas de la mano, Twilight y las demás rodaron los ojos mientras exclamaban al mismo tiempo. — ¡Típico!

— ¿¡Que acaba de pasar!? — Pregunto Rarity saliendo de donde se había ocultado.

— ¡Uuuu! Eso es fácil, ellas son parejas, una de ellas estaba molesta porque la otra le vio el trasero a otra chica y entonces quiso matarla, pero Twilight y compañía la calmaron y todos acabo bien. — Explico Pinkie saliendo del sombrero de Applejack.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que corrales!? ¿¡Como hiciste...!? — Lo pensó un segundo al ver a Twilight negando con la cabeza. — ¡Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo! Por cierto... Soy Applejack.

— Rarity, mucho gusto cariño. — Le sonrió dulcemente causando un sonrojo en la vaquera.

— Raibow Dash, la única y original. — Se presentó.

— Pinkie Pie. Me encantan las fiestas, y las bromas. — Al escuchar la palabra 'bromas' se le iluminaron los ojos a Raibow Dash. — Presiento que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

— Uhm... Soy... Fluttershy. — Murmuró casi inaudible, pero las demás alcanzaron a escuchar.

— Mucho gusto. — Dijeron Applejack y Raibow Dash. — Así que ella es la chica que trae a Twilight tan distraída. — Pensaron ambas dándose una mirada cómplice.

Cada una se perdió en la mirada de la otra, Applejack no podía dejar de mirar a Rarity, era toda una belleza, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo y esos labios tan deseables. — Se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento, ¿Cómo podía querer besar a alguien que acaba de conocer?

Lo que Applejack no sabía era que ella también estaba causando los mismos pensamientos en Rarity. Pinkie y Raibow no se quedaron atrás, cada una pensaba en cómo sería besar a la otra.

— Uhm... ¡Creo que las perdimos! — Murmuró Twilight al ver a las cuatro chicas con cara de enamoradas. Fluttershy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo... El timbre sonó, anunciando el final del receso, y sacando a todas de su trance. Se sonrieron nerviosamente y fue entonces cuando Applejack y Raibow tomaron a Twilight y la alzaron.

— Oigan... ¿¡Que creen que hacen!? ¡Bájenme! — Exclamó Twilight tratando de zafarse.

— ¡Fue un gusto conocerlas, espero podamos volver a vernos! — Dijeron Applejack y Raibow Dash dedicándoles una sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo cariño. — Contesto Rarity.

Applejack y Raibow salieron corriendo, llevando a Twilight al estilo canoa. Al legara al salón, se toparon con Starlight y Trixie, quienes se echaron a reír al ver a Twilight ser llevaba como un costal de papas.

— ¡Bájenme! — Grito con vergüenza, ya que en todo el camino, había tenido encima las miradas de todos los estudiantes.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Dijeron para soltarla, haciendo que Twilight cayera de golpe al suelo.

Twilight gruñó mientras se levantaba del suelo, quiso decir algo, pero la entrada de la maestra se lo impidió. La peli azul se sentó en su asiento y espero a que las clases terminarán y con la esperanza de poder volver a ver en la salida a Fluttershy.

— ¿Que está pasando conmigo? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Fluttershy? ¿¡Que es este sentimiento!? — Pensó mirando por la ventana en donde a lo lejos en el cielo se veían nubes de tormenta.

¡Continuara!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Actualización, agradezco todo el apoyo brindado._**

 ** _Diclaimer: My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II: ¡No Me Importaría Si Fuera Ella!**_

¿Que está pasando conmigo? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Fluttershy? ¿¡Que es este sentimiento!? Pensó mirando por la ventana en donde a lo lejos en el cielo se veían nubes de tormenta.

— ¡Parece que va a llover! — Murmuró al ver la negrura apoderarse del cielo. — Espero que no... No traje paraguas.

La clase término, Twilight decido ir a la biblioteca para buscar distraerse un poco, necesitaba que su mente pensara en otra cosa que no fuera Fluttershy. Aún estaba en su mente aquella pequeña charla con sus amigas.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ _._

— _¡Oye Twilight! — Susurró Rainbow inclinándose un poco, ya que aún estaban en clases._

— _¿Que quieres Rainbow?_

— _Dime... La chica que te gusta es Fluttershy ¿Cierto?_

— _¿¡Eh!? Si... — Pauso un segundo. — ¡E-E-Espera...! ¿Gustar?_

— _Si, ¡No te hagas! Bueno... A lo que vamos, deberías interesante más en el romance, tal vez ahí encuentres consejos. ¿No lo creen chicas? — Mirando a las demás._

— _Sip, totalmente de acuerdo. — Susurró Applejack._

— _Llevo varios días diciéndole eso. — Suspiro Starlight._

— _Trixie esta de acuerdo con el arcoiris._

— _¿Cuantas veces debo de decirte que no me llames arcoiris? — Gruñó Rainbow cruzándose de brazos._

— _Trixie cree que Sparkle debería pregúntale el color de su ropa interior a esa chica._

— _¿¡Que!? — Exclamaron todas en voz baja._

— _Lo siento Trixie... Pero yo no soy como tú. — Gruño Twilight entre dientes. — No ando mirandole el trasero a todas las chicas._

— _¡No te hagas Sparkle! Trixie sabe que le has visto el trasero a Sunset Shimmer, Spifire, e incluso a Diamond Tiara. — Dijo Trixie con orgullo, causando un intenso sonrojo en Twilight._

— _Q-Quedamos en que nunca lo mencionariamos. Además... — Twilight no logro terminar de hablar, ya que vio como a todas sus amigas les caia un pedazo de yeso en la cara, para después caerle uno a ella._

— _Jovencitas... ¿Quieren seguir su plática en detención o prestarán atención a mi clase? — Rugió la maestra que casi echaba fuego._

— _¡Lo sentimos! — Dijeron todas._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Twilight se froto la frente con frustración, en un solo día había tenido dos amonestación, y lo peor del caso era que poco o nada le interesaba, su mente sólo tenia espacio para una sola persona, suspiro un par de veces para después entrar en la biblioteca.

— ¡Quizas sea hora de interesarme por el romance! — Murmuró caminando hacia la sección de romance.

Posó su mirada en los estantes, buscando algún libro de su interés, hubo un título que le llamó mucho la atención, un libro llamado "Amor a primera vista" estiro el brazo dispuesta a tomar el libro, pero lo que agarró su mano fue otra mano, al parecer alguien había tenido la misma idea, Twilight giro su vista y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que la mano que sostenía era de Fluttershy.

— L-Lo s-siento... — Murmuró soltando la mano de la peli rosa y tomando el libro y extendiéndoselo a Fluttershy. — ¡Ten! ¿Este era el que querías?

— Uhm... S-si... G-Gracias Twilight. — Dijo tímidamente. — Ahm... ¿A ti también te gusta el romance?

— Uh. ¡No! — Respondió. — Sólo tengo curiosidad, ya que una amiga me hizo leer... Un libro de romance y pensé que... Sería bueno leer un poco sobre el tema. — Su lengua tropezó, aún no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa. — Y... ¡Veo que a ti te gusta! — Murmuró tomando otro libro para disimular su nerviosismo.

— Si, me gusta la poesía y lo romántico, siempre he creado en el hilo rojo del destino. — Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Je, ¡Suena interesante! — Susurró sobandose la nuca. — Y dime... ¿Como acabaron aquí en la escuela Canterlot?

— Pues... Nuestros padres nos transfirieron, ya que Canterlot es una muy prestigiosa escuela, y nos dió la oportunidad de vivir solas, nos mudamos hoy, y a Pinkie se le olvido el folleto, lo demas ya lo sabes.

— ¿Tu tambien?

— Si, he vivido sola desde hace dos años.

— Y no... Uhm... ¿Te sientes sola?

— ¡No! Tengo a mi perro Spike conmigo,

— ¡Un perrito! — Exclamó emocionada. — ¡Espero que me lo muestres en alguna ocasión!

Twilight sonrió triunfante al ver que la tensa atmósfera que había entre ellas, había desaparecido, ese era un buen paso, habia ido a la biblioteca a despejar su mente, pero logro algo mucho mejor.

— ¡Por supuesto, será un placer! — Sonrió dulcemente.

Siguieron conversando otro rato, hasta que Fluttershy se despidió de Twilight, quien sólo suspiró al verla irse de ahí.

— Muy bien Twilight, ya lograste entrar en confianza con Fluttershy. — Pensó mirando la portada del libro que hasta ahora había estado en sus manos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al leer el título del libro. — "Hilo rojo del destino" — Murmuró. — ¡Creo que es tiempo de que piense en el amor! — Sonrió mirando fijamente el lugar en donde hacia pocos segundos había estado parada la peli rosa.

Fluttershy caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, su mente dibagaba una y otra vez sobre la tormenta de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. Twilight Sparkle le causaba sentimientos y emociones que jamás nadie le había causado, pero ¿Porque ella? ¿Porque no algunas de sus amigas a las que conocía desde niñas? ¿Porque una chica que había conocido hace apenas unas horas?

— Cariño, ¿Porque estas tan distraída? — Esas palabras hicieron que Fluttershy volviera en si.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡No es...!

— Fluttershy esta confundida porque no sabe que es lo que está sintiendo por Twilight Sparkle, y fue a la biblioteca a distraerse y entonces se encontró con Twilight, conversaron y ahora Fluttershy siente que quizás se se siente atraída por Twilight — Interrumpió Pinkie saliendo de un casillero y diciendo todo eso sin siquiera tomar aire.

— ¡Fluttershy esta enamorada! — Exclamó Rarity con emoción. — Déjame decirte querida que has hecho una buena elección, no conozco a Twilight, pero se ve del tipo de persona responsable, amable y muy atenta.

— Pero... Aún no se si estoy enamorada... Simplemente Twilight me agrada... Es amable, inteligente... Y creo que ellas... Es a-atractiva... — Dijo en un hilo de voz y sonrojada.

— ¡Uuuuh! Alguien aquí es una pillona. — Susurró Pinkie en el oído de Fluttershy.

— Pero... Yo... Ahm... No se que hacer...

— Tranquila querida, ¿Porque no simplemente tratas de acercarte más a ella? A medida que ambas se conozcan, podrás saber si el una simple atracción de momento, o de verdad lo que sientes es el principio de un bonito amor.

— Si, además no eres la única que se siente atraída por alguien. — Exclamo Pinkie saliendo desde otro casillero.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quien es? ¿Raibow Dash? — Pregunto Rarity con curiosidad.

— Sip, en lo físico encaja a la perfección con mi persona ideal.

— ¡Ay querida! Ya me quedo de experiencia que lo físico es lo último en lo que debes de fijarte.

— Por eso planeo conocerla más a fondo. Además... ¿No me digas que no te atrajo Applejack? — Dijo con voz pícara, causando un sonrojo en el rostro de la modista.

— Uhm... ¡Si! Me atrajo Applejack, pero es demasiado apresurado decir que me podría enamorar de ella, eso solo es tiempo lo dirá. — Miro a Fluttershy. — Por eso no te preocupes cariño, sólo se tu misma y conoce a Twilight, el tiempo decidirá lo demás.

— Supongo... Que tienen... Razón.

Rarity iba a hablar, pero el timbre sonó, anunciando las últimas clases, las tres amigas se fueron a su salon, aunque después de esa charla, en toda se había formado una pregunta que rondaba ahora por su mente.

— ¡La verdad... No me molestaría enamorarme de ela! — Pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras las clases transcurrían normalmente, las nubes se acoplaron formando una gran tormenta, la lluvia caía fuertemente, Fluttershy pudo oír varios quejidos de algunos compañeros que renegaban por no haber llevado paraguas.

Las clases terminaron y todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus casas, algunos bajo la lluvia, otros con paraguas, y algunos compartiendo el paraguas.

— ¡Ah! No traje paraguas. — Murmuró Pinkie. — ¡Sera divertido!

— Nada de eso querida. — Dijo Rarity. — Compartiré mi paraguas contigo. Vivimos en la misma cuadra de todos modos.

— ¡Uuuuh! ¡Eso será aún mejor!

Fluttershy estaba junto a Rarity y Pinkie a punto de irse, cuando vieron un poco lejos de ahí a Twilight quien miraba como la lluvia caía. Así que decidieron acercarse a ella.

— Cariño, ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? — Pregunto Rarity al ver que Twilight se quitaba el saco y la corbata.

— ¿¡Eh!? — Volteo a ver a las chicas. — ¡Ah! Hola chicas. — Sonrió envolviendo su mochila con su saco. — Pues... No traje paraguas y tendré que correr hasta mi casa.

— Pero querida... La lluvia esta muy fuerte, te empapara de inmediato.

— No te preocupes Rarity, mi casa no queda tan lejos, esta cerca del parque. — Explico Twilight. — Ahora si me disculpan, debo comenzar a correr. Nos vemos mañana, Adiós. — Se despidió para comenzar a correr.

Fluttershy quien había estado muy callada, se había estado formulando una idea, que tomó fuerza al saber que Twilight y ella vivian en la mismo dirección.

— ¡E-Espera! — Grito haciendo que Twilight pausara su carrera, Fluttershy se despidió de sus amigas y corrio hacia Twilight.

— ¡P-Podemos compartir el paraguas! Ya que... Tu y yo... Vivimos en la misma dirección. — Dijo con nerviosismo levantando un poco el paraguas para cubrir a Twilight, ya que esta era un poco más alta que ella. — Claro... ¿Si tu quieres?

Twilight sonrió tiernamente y se apego un poco más a Fluttershy tomando el paraguas. — ¡Muchas gracias Fluttershy!

Tanto Twilight como Fluttershy se sonrojaron levemente por la cercanía de la otra, sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca y podían sentir a sus corazones galopando. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de ambas, quieres sonrieron ante la idea de ese pensamiento.

— No me importaría enamorarme de ella.

 _ **¡Continuara!**_


End file.
